An arrangement in which a bathtub-shaped automobile cabin equipped with a floor panel, a pair of left and right side sills, a pair of left and right rear frames, a dash panel lower, a rear cross member, etc. is integrally formed by joining a CFRP outer skin and inner skin by means of a joining flange on the outer periphery is known from Patent Document 1 below.
Furthermore, an arrangement in which a movable roof is disposed in front of a roll bar provided in a rear part of a vehicle compartment, a luggage door having its rear end openably and closably supported on a main body via a hinge is disposed to the rear of the roll bar, and in a state in which the luggage door is opened to the rear the movable roof is moved and housed in a cargo compartment is known from Patent Document 2 below.
Moreover, an arrangement in which a CFRP back door opening panel integrally having an upper back, a C pillar, and a rear header surrounding a back door (tailgate panel), etc. is incorporated into a CFRP underbody is known from Patent Document 3 below.
Furthermore, an arrangement in which a step garnish is made mountable by forming a groove for mounting a component in an upper face of a side sill formed from an extruded aluminum alloy, etc. material without machining a mounting hole is known from Patent Document 4 below.
Moreover, an arrangement in which a kicking plate (step garnish) having an L-shaped cross section is mounted over an upper face and an outer face in the vehicle width direction of a side sill, and a weather strip sealing a gap between the kicking plate and an inner face in the vehicle width direction of a door panel is provided on the kicking plate is known from Patent Document 5 below.